Is This Love?
by mrsisner
Summary: Seth falls for someone he least expects, but she had recently lost someone close. Can he win her over? Seth/OC.


1. The First Step …

_**[Note: Hey everyone! I haven't written in years and have been wanting to write a Twilight fiction for ages but nothing seemed right. Until now…maybe. I've started this so many times, but have decided on setting it after Eclipse. After Seth killed Riley. Seth's love interest in this story is Eden, Embry's sister who had a close bond with Riley when he was human. I would love to know what you think of the start and if it is really worth continuing.]**_

I... I really wanted to see her. For some reason I could not really believe she has gone into hiding, I didn't get it really. He was not her best friend she knew. He was a blood sucking vampire, being used by Victoria. I tensed up at that name. But I tried to keep my cool. I couldn't stay home any longer so I rushed down stairs where my mom caught me.

"Seth? Where are you going?"

I couldn't help but hesitate and rub the back of my neck, "I'm off to see Embry," I half lied.

It wasn't really lying. I was going to Embry's place but it wasn't Embry I was going to see. I was going to see his sister. My mom nodded she seem to be understanding, but she handed me a covered pot.

"Here, I made some soup for Eden," She offered, as I took it, and I raised her brow.

"Come on Seth dear, I know you really want to see Eden and she could use some cheering up, I made her favourite." She winked at me and ruffled my hair.

I rolled my eyes and straightened my now messed up hair "I'll um, pass it on. And mom? Me and Eden are just friends."

Before she could answer, I held the cooking pot close and rushed out of the house. I swear my mom could read my thoughts but was I ever going to admit I had a crush…I mean a thing… I mean I didn't know what it was! But after killing Riley, her best friend when he was human, I felt torn. I was ecstatic I finally got some action but to see Eden's face when she was told the truth? Honestly, it killed me. I didn't mean to break her heart like that, but it was the right thing to do. I suddenly stopped when I reached my destination. I glanced to the porch, I should walk those steps but I clinged onto the cooking pot. Um, yeah, this was going to be easy. Not.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Embry suddenly appeared and gave me a nod, walking up he ruffled my hair, just like mom did.

"Ugh, quit it." I grumbled flicking his hand away. I could tolerate my mother, but not my friends doing that. I shrugged "Nothing, mom made Eden some soup."

"Soup, eh?" He replied peering over, "None for me I take it?" He smirked to show he was only, "Just kidding, Eden's still in her room, you can try and say hi if you like. Then meet us boys at the beach?"

I started to chew my lip, something I don't do on regular bases so I forced myself, "Yeah I can do that, how is she?"

Embry turned serious, and for Embry that was something he didn't do regularly either, "She's been better, not really talking much but maybe you can change that."

My head tilted and raised my brow, "What do you mean?" Pondering how I could really change her mood.

Embry shrugged "I don't know, she's been asking about you man, so why don't you go up?" He suggested not thinking much of it, as he started to walk off he turned back to me "I'll see you at the beach later."

"Yeah, later" I watched him leave and then disappear.

Was Embry really inviting me to his sisters room? That was crazy. Heck maybe I crazy. But anyway I found myself wondering up the porch steps and into the Call household. I think Embry was the only one here, apart from Eden. I couldn't see their mom anywhere. I started with the kitchen. I couldn't really take this pot up on it's own, so I rummaged around for a bowl and a spoon. I've been here enough times to know where almost everything was. With the bowl in hand I made my way upstairs. I hadn't really been to Eden's room before but I had it pointed out to me. I reached her entry but the door was close so I raised my hand then realised it was sweaty. I mumbled something about my nerves and wiped my hand on my jeans. I sucked in a deep breath and knocked gently.

"Embry I told you, I'm not going to the beach."

Words got caught up in my throat as I heard Eden's voice. It felt like forever since I've heard it. She had always been so chirpy and fun that I wasn't used to this and wasn't sure how to react. Before I could reply the door was open and there she was standing right in front of me. I looked up as she was only slightly taller than me, from a distance you probably couldn't even tell. She was surprised to see me, no doubt about that.

"Seth! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

She glanced back into her room, I could sense she was uncertain of my presence and that got me even more nervous, the best thing I could do was hold out the bowl of soup, "Um, my mom made you your favourite soup." Not the best, but it got me talking, didn't it?

Eden's attitude quickly changed her face softened into a warm smile, I had to admit I missed that.

"Your mom's sweet, thank you" She replied in a soft tone and accepted the soup, she then opened the door wider and stepped aside, "Come in, if you want."

I shouldn't be so nervous, I've known Eden since, well, forever. But I couldn't help it. Gosh, was this how Jacob felt around Bella? I glanced over to Eden who was waiting for me to go in, so I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked in. I was kind of shocked at first seeing her room and frowned.

"I'm sorry it's a mess." I turned around in time to see Eden blush, "Things have been…well…you know…"

I quickly nodded, she didn't need to explain, "It's okay, you don't need too. I mean have you seen the look of my room? And I've got no excuse!" Sure I tried to make a light hearted joke not sure if it settled well with Eden.

"Well, you're a boy, I can only imagine that."

I'm pretty sure Eden chuckled but it was so soft that I couldn't quiet make it out.

"You know you don't have to stand there, sit. Anywhere." She offered, sitting on the bed herself.

I glanced around, her desk was a little further from her bed than I like, so I got the courage to join her on the bed making sure there was room between us. I rubbed my hands on top of my thighs trying to think of something decent to say. I didn't want to screw up around Eden. I glanced at her and smiled slightly, she was eating my mom's soup. She must be on the mend. I chewed the inside of my lip so it wasn't all that invisible. I was finally going to say something.

"Eden?" She looked at me as I took a deep breath "I am so sorry."


End file.
